


Satin & Sin

by rowdyhooligan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowdyhooligan/pseuds/rowdyhooligan
Summary: Reader’s gift for herself ends up being a present for Cain as well





	Satin & Sin

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from tumblr

You promised yourself you wouldn’t do it. You swore up and down that you wouldn’t cave to the siren song it held over you, that you’d be strong and resist temptation. And you did- right up until you reached the cash register.

The whole way home, you tried to rationalize your purchase, attempting to justify the money you’d just dropped. Even though you supported yourself through the time honored hunter’s tradition of credit card scams, you still felt bad for wasting money on such a frivolous purchase, instead of something useful like ammo. But in the end, you couldn’t really regret it, not when it made you feel so damn good, so damn dangerous.

You were giddy the long drive back to the cabin, anxious to see what Cain’s reaction would be. Your demonic lover was incredibly difficult to read at times, even after all the time you’d been together. To say your relationship was unconventional was an understatement, but you genuinely cared for him, and you knew he was at least fond of you. As luck would have it, he wasn’t home when you got home. There was a note on the kitchen counter for you, stating that he had had to go pick some supplies for the beehives, and that he would return soon. You smiled to yourself; when he got back, you had a surprise for him.

Taking your bags to the bedroom you shared, you knew time was of the essence, jumping into the shower. You set about washing and exfoliating in record time. You took your time shaving, determined to get your legs silky smooth. Stepping out of the shower, the quiet let you know Cain still hadn’t returned. A bubble of excitement went through you as you pulled your purchase out of the gilt boutique bag.

Burgundy satin caressed your skin like cool water. The lingerie set had cost you a pretty penny, but it had been worth every last cent. When you’d tried it on in the store, you’d felt like a totally different person. You’d taken down werewolves, you could track and kill a wendigo with relative ease. But looking at yourself in the mirror, you’d never felt more powerful.

Slipping on the corset style top, you struggled a bit with fastening up the back, but eventually you managed. It hugged all the right places, sending a surge of confidence through you. Next came the stockings. Again, you had some trouble getting all the straps dangling from the corset clasped in place and secured, but you prevailed eventually. You were running low on time- Cain could be back any minute. Luckily there was only one last piece. Stepping into the matching panties, a shiver went down your spine as you pulled the scrap of lace up.

Taking a moment to preen in the mirror, you felt a rush of giddy power at the picture you made. You felt invincible, like you could take on an army of demons and prevail. However, there was only one demon you wanted to see right now. And he would be home any moment.

Shoving all of the packaging off the bed to be dealt with later, you debated on where best to greet him. The bed made the logical choice, but it seemed a little too cliche. An idea dawned on you, and you could barely contain yourself as you bolted for Cain’s favorite armchair. Throwing yourself down on it, the rough fabric scratched at your ass and thighs, making you more aware of how little was actually covered. A sound at the door let you know you’d gotten in place just in time.

An absentminded greeting sounded from the entryway. You returned it casually, listening as he made his way to the kitchen. The door to the refrigerator opened and shut, followed by the sound of a bottle opening. Adrenaline pumped through as Cain’s heavy footsteps got closer, halting at the doorway to the living room. You could almost laugh at the thunderstruck look on his face. You’d managed to bring one of the oldest demons in existence to a complete standstill.

Your victory was fleeting- Cain gestured and you stood up from his seat, allowing yourself to be maneuvered to the side as he took your place. The calm mask was back as he sipped from his beer bottle, but you could tell from the way his eyes roamed over you that your getup was affecting him more than he let on. His pupils were blown so wide there was barely any color left; it reminded you of the first time he’d shown you his demon eyes.

Cain motioned for you to twirl for him and you obliged, spinning nice and slow so he could take in everything. He gave a grunt of approval before speaking. “Is this all for me?”

“No,” you answered honestly. “It’s for me. I saw it at the store and couldn’t resist. But I thought I’d share it with you anyway.”

“I thank you for the generosity. It looks lovely on you, my dear.”

“So you like it?” you teased.

“Very much so. Though I still prefer you in nothing at all.”

“You always say the sweetest things,” you laughed. A calloused hand on your hip pulled you closer, and you gladly allowed him to draw you in. Straddling his lap, you shifted into a comfortable position, plastering yourself to his front and nudging against his half hard cock. Rocking in place slightly, you ground down against him, panties growing damp with arousal. Cain looked up at you with hooded eyes, his grip on you tightening, as he took another swallow of beer. You gently took it from him and set it aside. “I have plans for you, mister.”

“Do you now?” he asked, his voice a low rumble. His free hand ran up and down your side, fingers grazing the satin corset top. You could feel the chill leftover from the cold bottle through the material, your skin pebbling under his touch. “And what would those be?”

“Oh, nothing much,” you said, grinding down harder, cunt slick as his cock got harder by the second. Draping your arms over his shoulders, you tugged at the ends of his hair, running your fingers through the salt and pepper strands. Cain’s poker face was slipping; he loved it when you played with his hair. He leaned into your touch, head tilting back and eyes sliding half closed as you continued to toy with him. Dipping your head down, you pressed feather-light kisses up his neck, his beard tickling you as you moved your way up to his ear. Taking the lobe between your teeth, you licked at the shell, whispering, “Just some good, hard fucking.”

Cain growled, the rumble of it vibrating through your breasts. The hand on your hip came up to cup the back of your neck, and he brought in for a fierce, possessive kiss. You moaned against his mouth, submitting willingly. His tongue thrust into your mouth, mapping out every crevice with the ease of familiarity. You ignored the scratch of his beard against your skin as the kiss went on and on. Only when you were getting lightheaded from lack of oxygen did he pull away, giving you a second to catch your breath before diving back in.

He nipped at your bottom lip, nibbling and sucking at it roughly. The hand at your side made its way to your breasts, and Cain fondled at a hard nipple through the fabric of your corset. Every tug and pinch sent a jolt of arousal straight to your core. You were so wet you were practically dripping onto his pants, your juices leaving a damp spot on his crotch. Hips rocking back and forth, you were desperate to feel his skin against yours. And then he started using his powers.

You gasped into his mouth at the first hot brushes of demonic energy against your skin. Cain rarely used his abilities on you, reluctant to remind you of his true nature. You, on the other hand, loved it when he used his powers in the bedroom (or living room, or kitchen, or shower). Your orgasms were always so much more intense when he let himself go. It washed over you in hot waves, like someone had turned the heat up on a hot tub just a little too high. Moaning at the sensation, you allowed yourself to be pulled under by it, swiftly approaching the edge.

Right as you were about to go over, Cain withdrew his powers from you, breaking off the kiss with a stern look in his lust darkened eyes. You whined at the loss, needing to come so badly you ached with it. “Enough of that,” he growled out roughly, “you wanted to tease me- I think this is only fair. You’ll come…eventually.”

You didn’t even get a chance to protest before he was at it again, demonic heat licking at your skin with fiery tongues. Eyes sliding shut, you let out a loud moan that echoed through the room as you were caressed and worshipped all over. Head falling back, soon you were a panting mess, writhing on top of Cain as he played your body like an instrument. His hands had a firm hold around your middle, thumbs toying with the underside of your breasts.

You called out his name when the hot, wet heat of his mouth enveloped a satin covered nipple, sucking and licking at the hard pebble. He bit down, using just a little too much pressure, the pleasure-pain of it driving you wild with need. He gave your other nipple the same treatment, teasing your breasts mercilessly. “Cain,” you pleaded, “Cain, please.”

“What is it, love, do you need something?” the smug bastard taunted. He always loved seeing you like this; desperate and aching so much it almost hurt.

You opened your mouth to complain, but he chose that moment to direct phantom heat toward your clit. “Fuck!”

“In due time. For now, I want to watch you- you writhe so beautifully for me.”

Cain increased the speed and pressure on your center, drawing loud whimpers from you. Your hips bucked uncontrollably, trying to chase the sensation. He nuzzled at your chest, alternating between gentle kisses and firm bites, leaving marks for anyone to see. It was too much when he snaked a hand down between your thighs, slipping past your sopping wet panties to plunge a blunt finger into your slick channel. He crooked it just right, massaging your g-spot as he fucked into you, giving you that last little push to send you over the edge.

Your whole body seized up, muscles locking in place as you went plummeting into orgasm. Mouth dropping open in a silent scream, you were helpless to do anything but feel as he dragged your climax out, unceasing in his movements as he plunged into you again and again. Your walls clenched down tight on his finger, but he somehow still managed to squeeze a second one in. The stretch of it as he scissored you open had you crying out his name as you were pushed into a second orgasm.

He dragged your pleasure out to the point of pain, sensitivity setting in as continued to work you. “Cain, Cain please,” you pleaded, voice weak and limbs trembling. “Let me down, oh fuck, let me down.”

Fortunately for you, he decided to take pity and heed your request. He gradually slowed his movements, easing you down from your high. Slumping forward, you buried your face in his neck, limbs trembling as you recovered. Cain withdrew his power from your body, his fingers slipping free from your core. Noisy slurping sounded in your ears, and you managed to turn your head, the sight of him sucking on his slick coated fingers sending a pulse of lust through your sensitive pussy.

He lapped up every last bit of your release, curling his free arm around your waist to hold you close. Once his fingers were spotless, he kissed you slow and sweet, the taste of yourself sharp and tangy on his tongue. You returned the kiss with equal gentleness, reveling in the calm before the storm.

Sure enough, the kiss soon grew more passionate as his feverish lips became more demanding. You whimpered as at the ferocity, slipping a hand between your bodies to work open the button on his pants. Cain grunted when you wrapped your hand around his heavy length, thick and long and pulsing with need.

Pearly drops of precum leaked freely from the swollen head of his cock, easing your hand as you pumped him steadily. Now it was his turn to moan and writhe for you, his hips thrusting up into your grip. You went faster, twisting your wrist and squeezing just a little too tight. Cain went wild when you got rough with him, and this was no exception.

He snarled against your lips, ripping his mouth away to grit out, “Enough teasing.”

You nodded enthusiastically, ready to have him buried in you. You shifted in his lap to pull off your panties, but his gruff voice stopped you.

“Don’t. Leave ‘em on.”

You barely had time to agree before he was tugging the soaked lace to the side and sliding into you in one solid thrust. Giving you no time to adjust, he set a hard pace, gripping your hips tight as he bounced you up and down his cock. The coarse material of his pants chafed against the soft skin of your ass, but you felt no sting, consumed by the feeling of finally having him inside you.

You buried your hands in his hair, pulling and tugging as you rocked your hips in time to his thrusts. The air around you filled with the sounds of fucking, gasps and whimpers and groans echoing in your ears. Your belly clenched at the drag of his cock against your inner walls, stretching you just right. The phantom heat of his demonic energy was back, wrapping around you to touch every bit of exposed skin. It lapped at you, filled you with searing pleasure that bordered on pain.

Your corset clung to you like a second skin as you sucked air in desperately, pulse racing. Sweat dampened your skin all over as you rode Cain hard, thighs burning with exertion, the metal clasps holding your stockings up digging into the soft flesh. Possessed with the fervent desire to feel his skin under your fingertips, you untangle your hands from his hair and ripped open his shirt, immediately raking your nails down his front. He groaned out your name when you tweaked one of his nipples, rolling it between your thumb and forefinger. His thrusts got harsher still when you dove for his collarbone, biting and sucking in an attempt to leave your mark on him.

Your climax came crashing down on you when Cain targeted your clit with demon energy once more. It licked and lapped at you as you came hard, walls clamping around his cock. Light danced behind your eyes as you clawed at his back, shouting his name. He didn’t let up, chasing his own end now. Claiming his mouth in a savage kiss, you bit at his lips, plunging your tongue inside. You whispered, “Come inside me, Cain. Make me yours.”

He groaned out his release, cock swelling inside you before painting your walls with come. Hot jets of come filled your channel, pulsing in time to his frantic heartbeat. It was enough to trigger aftershocks through your core, feeling him lay claim to you in such a primitive manner.

You didn’t know how long the two of you rode out your orgasms- time lost all meaning as you recovered. Eventually, you became aware of the fact that Cain was murmuring your name, stroking your skin, pushing back damp strands of hair away from your face.

He peppered kisses across your neck and shoulders, whispering words of love and devotion as he held you tight. You curled into him, voice hoarse as you whispered your love for him. Forcing your limp arms to move, you cradled his head to your chest, exhausted but happier than you’d ever been.

When Cain finally decided to move, he simply lifted you up in his arms. You whined lazily as his softening cock slipped free from you, come trickling down your thighs, but he merely shushed you as he carried you to the bedroom. Laying your prone and sated form across the bed, he gently peeled off your lingerie, every movement careful of your oversensitive body.

Once you were completely nude, he disappeared into the bathroom, returning a moment later with a damp washcloth. He always preferred to clean you up after sex the old fashioned way, saying it gave him one more chance to worship you. Cain chuckled when you squealed from the chill of the wet cloth between your legs.

He tossed the cloth to the side to be dealt with later, then slipped into bed beside you. You sighed dreamily as he curled up behind you, pulling you into his arms. The steady thump of his heart beat against your back, lulling you to sleep.

“I love you, Cain. Love you so much…” you whispered.

“And I you. You make me feel like more than just an old demon, and for that, you’ll always be in my heart.”

“You sap,” you teased tiredly.

He laughed, placing a kiss to the back of your neck. The last words words you heard before sleep were, “Rest now. When you wake up, I’ve got plans for you.”


End file.
